fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ArcanaPC17
This is the 17th episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 67th episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot When discussing and listing about the incidents, Nebo remembered a similar tragedy that happened last year. Nebo tells about a kingdom named High Sky Kingdom that was attacked by a dark being that corrupts people from the kingdom and earth. At the end, everything is resolved but there are chances that the dark shadow is not defeated. Ligero had an idea to visit the city where people from earth corrupted. The city used to have a weird tragedy where adults are put to sleep. At the same time, Yuto came and invited them to their cousin's school festival which luckily placed in a school at the town next door they about to visit, Niji Mikushi. The went there by train and arrived there. At the festival, Aimi and Gina got lost. Luckily, they met a girl named Hanano Sakura that take them around while finding their friends who also looked around. While walking around, they asked Sakura about the incidents that used to happen in the city. Sakura told them about what happened and she mentioned about a dark shadow is corrupting citizens of earth. But now they are defeated and nothing seemed to happen these days. She asked how could they know about this and they know because of the incidents that caught on news. Sakura said that its also by help of mysterious guardians that defeat them. Meanwhile, Reaper just got an exclusive job in another town. He arrived in the festival and spotted the cures. He carried a Glitch egg and hatched it. A loud crash heard and people are running away. Aimi, Gina and Sakura looked outside and found a monster. They told Sakura to evacuate everyone and she obeyed. They transformed and meet Miho and Matsuri while fighting the Glitch. To avoid any harm around, Adora, Ligero, Senka, Nebo and Seth create a barrier with their magic. They also confused on why would they attack another town. In the middle, Reaper left to a dark alley. He dropped a liquid to a hole on the ground in various places. Back in the school, the cures defeated the Glitch just in time Reaper got back. He left. The cures and their friends gathered in confusion while going back to the station. Suddenly, Sakura chased them and gave them souvenirs. She said thank you, but the cures who must keep their identity a secret asked what help are they giving. Sakura only smiled and said thank you and that they could meet again. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Reaper * Glitch Secondary Characters *Prince Senka *Prince Ligero *Seth *Adora *Nebo *Shikako Yuto Guest * Hanano Sakura (Majestic Pretty Cure!) Major Events Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes